


处处吻

by Daerves



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerves/pseuds/Daerves
Summary: 晋内7P   all开警告    开子双性警告除了单纯的全员爆炒kai 还有 乱七八糟的implied 自己品哦kkkk
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	处处吻

“泰——泰民欧巴，射进来吧。”

李泰民从善如流，白色的精液灌满女穴，抽出来后就沿着被操的合不上的穴口流下。李泰民又顺手在金钟仁腰侧摸了一把，金钟仁陷在高潮的余韵里，十分敏感，小穴控制不住夹紧了一次，他感到又一股热流涌出。

金钟仁不是第一次和李泰民做爱了。  
从练习生时期到现在，李泰民是除了他家人之外第一个知道他的秘密的人，也是第一个打开他的人。

两人做爱就像例行公事，金钟仁也想过玩点花样，突然喊两声欧巴刺激一下李泰民，但比起花样更像是口嗨。他们太过于熟悉彼此，二十分钟熟练契合地抽插，等双方都获得了快感就迅速结束，看起来是很合理，毕竟二十几年的人生有一半都是陪着彼此都是这么过来的。从第一次差点没捅对地方，青少年没皮没脸地试探，到搞熟了之后玩一玩花样，一晚上来了四次，第二天两个人跟死鱼一样都没力气下床，到现在迷之这么老夫老妻。能喊的都喊了，原来喊声哥哥都要哄半天羞红了脸，现在什么老公啊主人啊欧巴啊，张口就来，这种不上不下但是绝对够用又质量挺高的性生活，李泰民一时也没想好说什么。

金钟仁懒散地转过来，张开腿，两根手指熟练地插入自己，撑开，用了点力想先多排一点精液出来，省的后续不好收拾。两个人默默地喝水，想着缓一缓就该把厨房台面收拾一下。

直到厕所门发出刺啦一声。

李马克涨的通红的脸露了出来，裤子也掉在地上，堆在脚踝处。他的肉棒还硬挺挺地支棱在胯下，前液流出，肯定撸了有一会儿了，柱身滑腻腻地，看的金钟仁舔了舔嘴唇。

想吃。

“呵”李泰民轻笑出声，看了他这一副表情就知道他在想什么，锤了一下他胸口，“淫魔啊你，小朋友都不放过，啧啧啧。”

金钟仁拍开他的手，“别闹。” 

两个人一阵打闹，只剩下李马克僵在原地。

“啊啊啊什么情况啊”李马克的脑子一团浆糊。他半夜有点饿，来厨房找吃的，顺手抄了一盒牛奶要泡麦片，就听到金钟仁和李泰民两个人打打闹闹地来厨房。Superm才没出道多久，辈分摆在那里，大半夜的李马克又是独自一人，有些怕尴尬，脑子一热就跑到一旁厕所里躲了起来，定睛一看牛奶都还在手里忘了放回去，赶忙开门，但是两人已经到了厨房，门锁搭扣的声音在深夜过于明显。李马克只敢用手拉着门，盼望这两个人快点走。

如果他能预料到现在发生的事情，他一定不会拿走那盒牛奶。

“泰民啊，你有看到牛奶在哪吗？”

“我记得大概是在这来着……怎么没在冰箱里，不会是喝完了吧？钟仁妮要不要喝我的牛奶ㅋㅋㅋ”

“咦恶”

“明明都好久没做了！钟仁妮不想要么。”

“真在这啊？”

“有啥，他们不是都睡着了。”

原来！前辈是这种关系。李马克心里一惊，知道了天大的秘密，现在更不敢出去了。

好不容易没了声音，李马克以为这俩人已经离开，结果吞吐的水声就传了过来。金钟仁三下五除二扒了李泰民的裤子，开始给他口交。过了一会儿就传出操干的声音。李马克尴尬地顿在原地，手肘牵拉着门把，有些僵。金钟仁叫的过于放肆，甜腻腻的喘息勾起微弱的电流蹿过他的耳蜗，没几下就给他叫硬了，好不容易把罪魁祸首——牛奶，给放到一旁，满怀罪恶地就着金钟仁的浪叫撸了起来。

结果就到了现在这个场面。

金钟仁招了招手示意他过来。

李马克手忙脚乱的，裤子差点都忘了提，被稍微绊了一跤，牛奶也撒了满身，匆忙跑了过来，才发现Kai前辈的下面是……

李马克赶紧撇开了眼，脸蛋涨的更红，“我我我我不是故意要看的啊啊啊”

李泰民和金钟仁都笑出了声。

“我们Mark，真的很可爱呢。”

金钟仁坐在流里台上，大大的瞳仁把李马克装进去。不是白天的狼奔头，刚洗完澡，头发还吹个半干，耷拉在脸上，完全是柔和的气息。

金钟仁的眼睛笑起来弯弯的，这一刻几乎全无攻击性，莫名还有点童真的感觉。李马克形容不出来，他只是，忽然想起了一个人，也是这样，蜜色的皮肤，会这么肆无忌惮地盯着自己，就像小熊看着蜂蜜。

“Mark想要吗？”突然的发问把李马克从思绪中敲出来。李马克也说不出话，只是阴茎支棱棱的，圆圆的眼睛落在他身上一下又火速移开，仿佛担心烫到金钟仁，但身体却藏不住，胸膛起伏地更为剧烈。

金钟仁也不想继续调戏李马克。身体往后一倾，双腿大张，一只手在背后撑住桌面，一只手扒开肉瓣，把还吐着精液的花穴展示给李马克看。

“Mark趁现在可以直接进来哟。”

所以李马克也不清楚事情怎么就发展到了这一步。

他缓缓地顶进去，已经被泰民完美开拓过的穴道十分柔软服帖，甫一进入，就热情地裹附上头部。李马克也不知道该摸哪该亲哪，只懂得一只手扶着自己的阴茎，十分认真地往里塞，另一边想找个着力点，手不小心碰到了金钟仁的大腿，跟触电一样赶紧弹开，又慌而觉得自己太没有礼貌，五指轻轻地搭扣上去。

金钟仁的大腿不似一般男性一样细瘦硬朗，肌肉线条勾勒出完美的弧度，没紧绷时又十分软弹。李马克的手指陷进去，又有些慌张，不知道该不该用力。

金钟仁扣住他的手腕，慢慢下滑，用整个手掌盖住马克，手心的热度透到李马克身上，把他的手牢牢锁在自己腿上。

“你可以用力一点。”

李马克听的晕乎乎的。是说手上该用力，还是说，该捅的更用力一点呢？

不知道啊。

“Mark有喜欢的人吗？”泰民插了一句，“可以当练习哦。”

像是得到什么默许一样，李马克突然甩了甩头，眼神暗了几分，手也使上了力气，把金钟仁的大腿翻折上去。

忽然的粗暴让金钟仁尖叫了一声，有点疼是难免的，但是从小的芭蕾基本功让他不至于承受不起。李马克俯身上来，更多的空间给他冲刺。阴茎整个冲了进去。金钟仁照顾他的感受，有意内里吮吸着。像是无数的小嘴给他按摩似的，饶是李马克也失神了两秒。从未有过这样的体验。如此湿润，如此热情，如此娴熟。除开整根阴茎都被照顾到的舒服，正在操干某一个人的认知也冲击着李马克。

鲜活的肉体在自己手中，把自己吞吃。比起稳定的手淫，更像是未知的探索和配合。沉浸的差不多了，李马克往外撤了一点，开始试探性地抽插。

李马克是那种认准了什么就不会改变的孩子。这让金钟仁想起来捷克狼犬，明明是狗狗，看起来又凶凶的。

逐渐找到了节奏。金钟仁的腿也放了下来，虚虚圈在李马克腰上，随着李马克操动，蜜色的大腿不时摩挲他的腰侧。李马克并没有事先学习过角度，只能就着感觉操干，猛地往里耸动，擦过一段距离又突然捅的很进去。

金钟仁不太习惯这种感觉，或者说许久没有体验到这种新鲜稚嫩的操干了。刚开荤的小处男并没有留心研磨敏感点，也不知道帮他撸前面或者照顾一下阴蒂，却进的很猛又很深。好在发育良好，不时带过敏感点。第一轮高潮的余韵没有完全散去，内壁还十分敏感，在深处简单机械的摩擦也能让金钟仁很受用。

“啊啊——Mark嗯—呜——好深”。李马克捅的重了，直击宫口。最深处的那一团软肉禁不起这种程度的鞭笞，龟头不时搓过，金钟仁恍惚之间怀疑起到底是哪里得到了快感，或许是无意识剐蹭到的敏感点和阴蒂吧。他的脑子乱乱的，捅的过于深了有些疼，但是心脏鼓胀胀的又有些刺激。被团里最小的弟弟，自己早上才口嗨说，“以后要嫁给马克”的弟弟给从最深处劈开了。是占有吗？还是害怕。金钟仁没空想那么多，只把思绪沉浸到性事里。

李马克的撞击已经用力到每次都差点把自己撞得往外滑的地步。流里台没什么阻力，为了一击到底，金钟仁的大腿也被李马克扣住，猛地拉回来往里冲，直到耻毛蹭上金钟仁的穴口。

“啊啊——”金钟仁尖叫出声，又被顶到宫口了。他的蝴蝶骨在冰凉坚硬的流里台上磕的生疼，但是微弱的快感还是源源不断的从下面蔓延开来。终于，李马克要到了，幅度减小的同时是加剧的速度，甬道的最里端被高速摩挲，酥酥麻麻的痒意开始从下腹往全身蔓延，再来——再来一点————

李马克到了。

年轻人的白浆喷洒在他内部，他似乎还能感受到阴茎上跳动的血管。李马克卸了力，俯下身贴在流里台上把他抱住。唾手可得的高潮就这样被掐断，饶是金钟仁也有些不满。他从半梦半醒的状态中脱身，本来有些不爽，嘴都不自觉地嘟了起来，但是李马克像温存的小狗狗一样，毛茸茸的脑袋在他颈侧，李马克明明没说什么，金钟仁却觉得仿佛看到李马克的尾巴在空中快活地晃动，也不好说他什么，只能感受到积累好的快感慢慢退却，无奈又心软地在李马克的脑门上落下一个吻。

他过于沉溺其中，才意识到李泰民还在场，转头看过去，李泰民正拿着手机对着他们。

“你干嘛”

“叫他们来一起玩啊ㅋㅋㅋ”

李马克撤了出来，愣在原地。金钟仁接过手机，“Super没有李满”的群聊里，李马克压着他冲刺着捅的视频赫然在目。李永钦回复了一个“Wow”,李泰容撤回了一条消息，Lucas显示正在输入中，怕不是还没想好讲什么话。

“怎么突然想玩这个？”金钟仁把进度条拽到开头，他对自己被操的时候的表情很有信心，他的浪叫混合着李马克不时的低喘。年轻的rapper声线顺滑入耳，混在自己黏黏糊糊的呻吟里也非常容易辨识。他的下身还挂着李马克的精液，却玩味地欣赏这个视频，搞的李马克又变成全场最尴尬的那个人，毫不留情操干的男性又变成了小男孩，妄想逃避却又享受着一切，视线也没能成功从他的腿间移开。

“你说，下一个会是谁。”

Lucas啊还用说，怕不是看到他Kai哥就射了。整天Kai hyong Kai hyong，吃个panda express那么恶心的玩意都还盯着他Kai，怕不是用人家下饭哦。李马克疯狂腹诽。

“我猜泰容。”金钟仁说。

“我猜Lucas,我看他挺积极的。这样吧，打个赌，谁猜对了，输的人给赢的人口。Mark你猜是谁？”泰民问李马克。

“Lu——Lucas吧！应该是Lucas。” 呃啊Lucas你要是识相就快点来啊啊啊，别蹲在房间里撸傻了。李马克想到自己在他之前操了他钟仁哥就头疼，搞不好Lucas回去又要跟他闹别扭。

“泰，泰民前辈。” 我去怎么是李泰容。

李泰容看到这一幕也有些僵硬。前，前辈是手滑了把视频发到群里吗？还好没有李秀满老师。但是李马克是怎么掺和进来的……？

“啊啊泰容啊，你害的前辈输了。该怎么办呢？”李泰民似笑非笑地看着他。

“罚你在旁边看吧。”

“喂，干嘛带坏小孩啊。”金钟仁锤了一下李泰民。

“诶你可想清楚，是谁刚才跟我们99年的宝贝忙内搞的不可开交的昂？泰容可就比你小了一年半。”

“我我我成年了！”李马克赶紧补充了一句。还99年的宝贝，另一个宝贝我看可以把你们俩双飞了。

“啊啊，那好吧。”李泰容攥着衣角，扭捏地往这边挪了几步，站在那不知所措，“但是，嗯……要罚我看，看什么呢？”他过于紧张了，一开口就意识到有点明知故问的味道。不是啊，他不是故意要对前辈不尊敬。

“看什么呢……”

厨房的流里台有些太坚硬冰冷了。金钟仁往李泰容的方向走了几步，到客厅正中央的沙发上坐下。

“过来，泰容。”李泰民命令道。

“看这个。”

李泰民熟练地分开金钟仁的双腿，在他腿间跪下。被操的绽放的肉花完美展示出来，甚至可以看到一点里面的软肉，随着金钟仁的呼吸起伏，一点一点挤出满满的精液。

李泰容的脸红到爆炸，当即就转身了，

“没事啦，泰容。”李泰民一边说着，眼睛却没看着他，只向上仰望着金钟仁，还是一脸他的招牌笑容，完全没有打赌输了的意思。“我们妮妮最喜欢被人看了是不是。”

“啊顺便，妮妮是他的小名来着。”李泰民补充到。“诶我就好奇了，你跟Jennie谈的时候怎么喊人家啊？怎么做啊？”

“咋地李泰民你想体验啊？太久没挨操屁股痒了吗？你开子哥前后技术都很过硬，用过了都说好，我看你想重温——嗯啊——”李泰民舔了一下他的阴蒂，金钟仁半句话被呻吟强行扼住。

“改天吧改天。”李泰民的拇指在大腿内侧施了点力，重重地按进去，留下一个指印。“你刚才不是还没高潮吗？Mark你也看着，学着点，不能只顾着自己爽啊。”

“啊……”李马克满脸害羞和尴尬，但是甩了甩头，强迫自己注意，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，注视着他们俩。

“我们从这里开始。”李泰民呼出的热气打在他的阴蒂上，金钟仁没由来的一缩，因为过于期待，小穴也涌出一股淫水。

“这就开始兴奋了？”李泰民填上他的阴蒂，用舌尖绕着阴核，润湿整个小豆豆。金钟仁闭上眼睛，嘴巴微张泄出一点点的呻吟，腿忍不住想要并且，被泰民压在两侧。

李马克看的很认真，好像真的在学习似的，下一秒就该开始做笔记了。他这会儿才意识到，刚才只顾着自己爽，还没让Kai前辈高潮，有点抱歉。倒是李泰容，莫名其妙被前辈的恶趣味骗进来一样，一边羞耻爆炸，一边又看的胯下热热的，隐隐有要勃起的意思。

李泰民加快了舌头的动作，好像吃的很忘情，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。他稍微使上点力，开始攻击阴蒂的正中央。舌尖抵着最突出的部分，来回挑逗拨动。金钟仁积累的余韵还没完全散去，马上就吊起了兴趣。微微扭动着，自己把腿掰的更开些，方便李泰民动作。

李泰民加了力度，舌尖碾着金钟仁的阴蒂，似乎都舔的往里陷了。一下子过重的摩挲，让金钟仁腰部弹动一下，尖叫出声。过于充沛的快感到了有些尖锐的地步，他的腿也忍不住收起，但是自己克制住了，手指掐着腿根掐的很辛苦。

“妮妮乖。”李泰民很满意，玩起了花样，开始吮吸。小小的肉粒被他玩的肿胀，不比刚才那么尖锐，变成了稳定而又强烈的刺激。不是一个量级的快感淹没了金钟仁，他晕乎乎的，快感跟海浪一样潮起潮落，一波一波的来，强势却又能全盘接纳。他知道这样可以高潮，但是，前头被照顾的很好，后面的空虚就愈发明显，他好希望——好希望——有人能进去填满他——

“啊——”李泰民舔了一下花穴,”Mark过来，学着点。”

他的舌尖沿着入口边缘舔弄。入口处的神经是最丰富的，金钟仁发出满足的喟叹。

不时勾出一些精液，李泰民也不甚在意。他的舌头游走在阴唇和内壁，誓要品尝每一寸褶皱。

“我们妮妮，最甜了是不是？欧巴想喝妮妮的水了，妮妮有信心吗？” 又来，李泰民又来。金钟仁暗骂着李泰民，心里却十分受用，控制不住地又涌出一股汁液，脸上浮起昏沉的红晕。

李马克被这幅景象惊呆了。原来，原来前辈，这么会出水吗……他回过身转头看着李泰容，发现李泰容紧紧咬着下唇，脸上的红晕一点没减，裆部也支了一个小帐篷。

李泰民持续攻击着小穴，看时候差不多了，就舔舐起湿润的甬道。被操开的穴道没什么阻力，李泰民勾起舌尖摩挲着上壁，不时舔过一圈内里，又返回专注于浅浅的一个区域。不是大开大合的操弄，但是这样的快感好像更精确更可怕。李泰民好像够着了硬币大小的一块区域，也不玩花样了，稳当当地戳刺，温热的口腔贴在阴部，金钟仁感到一股由内而外的暖意，“啊啊——”他忍不住呻吟出声，好像——好像——

李泰民对着穴口猛地一个吮吸，甚至发出“啵”的一声，把金钟仁送上顶峰。“啊啊啊啊——”一大股淫水涌出，金钟仁不住地颤抖，小穴持续痉挛收缩。潮，潮吹了，居然在后辈面前被舔到潮吹了呃啊。淫水打湿了沙发垫，溅在李泰民脸上。他伸出舌头去接，又靠上去吸得更甚，全然不顾金钟仁还在高潮之中，火上焦油的刺激让他全身都在发抖，但是金钟仁下意识地想承受这种过度的快感，就像是吃辣，忍过了火辣辣地舌尖，才能品尝痛快的爽意。他配合着李泰民，深处又涌出一股淫水，连续的高潮让他有一些虚脱，发出满足的喘息。

李泰民起身与他接吻，金钟仁品尝他嘴里自己的爱液味。又腥又咸。为什么泰民总说自己是甜的呢？

“好孩子，做的很棒。”李泰民手指勾着他的头发，垫在他后脑勺，气息交融是最好的抚慰，这让金钟仁很安逸。像是全然的交心，只有在这一刻，李泰民的嘴里，也许气管里，肺里，都是自己的味道，从内到外被打上自己的标记。自己也是。只不过自己是心脏被打上了标记…… 

沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他忽然想起来旁边还有两个后辈在观看，转头才发现，李马克一脸震惊，仿佛见证了什么，而李泰容又害羞地撇过头去，不敢看他。

“泰容过来。”他也起了玩心。

“你恢复地好快啊，骚货，是骚货吧？”李泰民又变成了玩味的语气。

“还不是因为你想玩？？？把无辜的后辈牵扯其中咯。我这是给你善后。”金钟仁有一搭没一搭地回嘴。

“好吧好吧。”李泰民起了身，把位置让给李泰容。“泰容啊，好好享受吧，你Kai哥技术很好的。”

李泰容的脸全程就没怎么不红过。明明比起忙内们，跟他们俩年龄更为相近，却总有一种带坏小孩的负罪感。

“泰容啊，用过前面吗？”李泰容摇了摇头。得了，还真是萝莉。“但，但是，我后面有经验的……”一脸纯情地说出这种话，还是个色情萝莉。

“没事。”金钟仁起身，跨坐到李泰容身上，“哥哥带你。”

金钟仁双手撑在沙发椅背上，湿漉漉的阴部刻意碾过李泰容裤子里的勃起，色情地晃悠着，那一块布料马上就染上水痕，说不清是金钟仁的淫水，还是李泰容的前液。

金钟仁用额头贴了贴李泰容，亲昵地安抚他，让他不要这么紧张。另一只手滑下去，拽开李泰容的内裤。李泰容刚才顾忌着辈分，没敢在前辈前面撸管，阴茎迫不及待地弹出来。

“我们泰容，哪里都很可爱呢。”李泰容被他燎的臊得慌。金钟仁反手撸动了两下，摆正了位置，就坐了下去。一进到底。他们俩同时发出喘息。

金钟仁先前被操的完全进入状态，这会儿骑起别人也很上道。舞者的腰肢劲道柔软，起伏吞吐李泰容的阴茎简直过于熟练轻易。

李泰容还是有点不敢看他。好像提起了胆子，猛地盯了金钟仁两三秒，又害羞的撇开视线，想了想不太行，又反复看金钟仁。嘴唇抿的紧紧的，却在金钟仁一个猛地落下吞吃到底后，没忍住“呃啊——”的泄了一声。金钟仁有被他可爱到。人设强烈的后辈有一双仿佛仿生人的大眼睛，他却没有进入这样宽阔的瞳仁的机会，不过好在他也不需要。

会是哪个混小子呢？金钟仁忍不住脑补。  
“闭眼。”他命令到。往前倾身，一个近乎不带情欲的吻落在李泰容眼皮上。这样很好。永远，不要看不可能喜欢自己的人。

因为看了之后就会陷进去。

这么漂亮的眼睛，不能锁在浪费的地方。

他侧过头，啃了啃李泰容的耳垂，给李泰容刺激的一机灵。瞥了两眼李泰民，发现李泰民又在往Superm群里发了些语音，好像在叫人。

金钟仁把李泰容的手放在自己屁股上，“想摸，想抓哪里，都可以哦。”随机加快了骑乘的频率。李泰容被热情的内壁招待，配合金钟仁的起伏往上捅，不时也能给金钟仁捅出几声来。被刺激的紧了，双手不自觉地揉上金钟仁的屁股，使上力让金钟仁的小穴吞吃自己的阴茎更为顺利。金钟仁对突如其来的力道很受用，故意在起来的时候夹紧吮吸，龟头都快离了身体，又含住转动腰肢摩擦，随即猛地坐下。如此几番，李泰容被照顾的快要爆发，在金钟仁摸上他乳尖，稍加使力地一搓动后，射在金钟仁体内。

金钟仁没到，但他也无所谓。缓缓地又动了几下，听到李泰容突然加重的喘息和近乎哭泣的呜呜声，好像很满意自己的“服务”。

他起身转过去，发现李永钦和Lucas也来了。李永钦双手抱在胸前，玩味地看着他和李泰容。Lucas的眼睛红红的，盯着金钟仁，让他难得的有一丝慌张和想逃避视线的冲动。

“你们，想一起来吗？”

嚯哦。

金钟仁发出邀请。

于是现在的情况是，金钟仁跪扒在地板上，屁股翘的老高，后面塞着Lucas的肉棒，嘴里塞着李永钦的阴茎。

不错。金钟仁很喜欢这种上下都被填满的感觉。

他跟Lucas比较熟。年轻的男孩子什么都写在眼睛里，Superm正式确定第一天就跑到他跟前Kai hyong Kai hyong的叫，跟大金毛一样围着他转。前年年末吴世勋就警告过他，“留心那个叫Lucas的。”一边拍金钟仁的屁股，一边对他耳语。金钟仁当时被吴世勋罩在怀里，完全挡住后方炙热的视线。但是吴世勋注意到了。有点意思。

还好Lucas现在在他后面，不用看那双大大的眼睛。金钟仁知道那种感觉，他在心虚。

不能给他不存在的希望。

还好李永钦一个前顶把他拉回现实。他稍微有些呛着，提醒自己要专心给人家口交。

李永钦很上道，不用什么指点也没什么顾忌。虽然Superm里他俩好像没啥私下的交流，但是同为有天赋有追求的主舞，他对李永钦一直是欣赏的看法，哪怕这种时候也相处的很舒服。

除了李永钦好像也在他这里探索着什么。

李永钦拽着他后脑勺头发，指引他进出吞吐。恰到好处的粗暴让金钟仁既有一丝被使用的快感，却又没有被强迫的委屈。微妙的呛到和窒息只会让他提醒自己要更专注于这场性事。

金钟仁脸颊凹陷，不时吮吸，任由阴茎操着自己嘴巴，巧妙地避开牙齿，喉管也克制住呕吐的反射，方便李永钦完全进出。他被Lucas顶的往前撞，身下快感骤然爆发，鼻子都抵上李永钦耻毛。再怎么样也是男性的味道，金钟仁有一丝触动，主动给他深喉。

他一直觉得李永钦有点不一样。不像李马克是顺道给他开荤，李泰容也是玩心大起，让他体验不一样的快感。更不可能像李泰民了。李永钦近乎专心地在使用他，不是当做肉便器的使用，而是探索，寻找，感知。你在找什么呢？

金钟仁抬起头，与李永钦的目光交融。李永钦好像瞬间有点慌乱，目光闪躲了一瞬。金钟仁加快给他口，龟头，系带，全部照顾到。一手圈着包皮撸动，一边专心攻击着龟头，舌尖怼着马眼，打转碾压，很快就让李永钦射了满嘴。

他颇为熟练地吞下去，起身调整了姿势，跪坐着让Lucas插他。Lucas双手把着他的腰免得他摔倒。金钟仁把李永钦拉到眼前，到他颈侧低头耳语。

“你在找什么？”

他可以确定李永钦有一瞬间的颤抖。平时在NCT里的slay queen，在这里仿佛也还是缺了点道行的年轻团员。

他注视着李永钦，面上有点带笑。

“我也有一个朋友。”沉寂了几秒，李永钦突然开口。

“他家在芝加哥。”

“我们以前很要好。”

金钟仁突然就想起来了。是Johnny吧，现在在NCT仿佛家长一样，粉丝们时不时叫他Daddy，他也确实很爹。但十几年前，他比世勋还小来着……脸上好像不怎么挂着现在成熟的笑容，跟少年天地预备役自拍都是一脸拽的表情。都说吴世勋忙内像黑社会，要是他也一块出道了，指不定更不像忙内。

“哥跟他做过吗……？”

回答李永钦的是一个吻。李永钦的嘴唇很薄，其实金钟仁不太习惯和嘴唇薄的人接吻。跟他做过的人很多，接吻的却很少。他们唇齿相接，舌头挑逗着彼此，发誓要搜刮干净对方口腔里的每一丝气息。

是目的性很强的拥吻。李永钦沉浸在这个吻里，捕捉金钟仁的每一个呼吸。好歹也是vocal担当，李永钦的气长到金钟仁感觉肺部都被他掏空。但他也没有抵触，愈发主动地吻着李永钦，有几分前辈的慷慨，也有几分同病相怜。你来的有点晚。如果能透过同一副躯体捕捉怀念你缺席的时光，也不失为一件好事。

直到他窒息，金钟仁都愿意，都想，再给一点，再给一点。

黄旭熙不满他出神，猛地往里耸动一下，害的金钟仁一口气松懈，被抓回现实。  
李永钦平时在NCT里风风火火的，现在也只像一只小猫咪，蜷缩在他的气息里。

“哥怎么这么不专心。”他听到Lucas的声音从后面传过来，闷闷的，仿佛尾巴都耷拉下来了，“我也想看着哥做。”

金钟仁心里软软的，随了他的愿，换了姿势，被Lucas抵在沙发上操干。这样很舒服。其实Lucas跟他做爱应该是最放心的。Lucas比他大只， 虽然年龄很小但也没有什么搞年下的罪恶感。

Lucas圈着他的腿，让他盘到腰上，他进的很深，也很精确。缓缓地推入，硕大的龟头蹭着上壁磨过去，发现钟仁哥呻吟出声，找对了地方，就加大力度操干。全然抽出又全然冲入，粗大的阴茎让金钟仁即使被玩过了好几轮也还是有撑开的感觉。Lucas会注意顶弄他的敏感点，用符合心意的角度摩擦剐蹭，进的深了也不是一味地捅。轻柔地玩弄着宫口一小团软肉，转着圈摩擦，耻毛把金钟仁的阴部磨得红彤彤的，有一点发疼。内里好像找准了宫口，试探性地往前撞，怕金钟仁疼了又收了力度，改成强势又温柔地碾磨。

Lucas啊……不要这样。

他不确定自己是不小心出了声，还是无意识地催促了他快点。Lucas的顶弄突然就粗暴起来。他运动员出生，臀腿部肌肉都很扎实，猛的撞击好像胯部装了马达，也不服输地要把金钟仁操死在这。金钟仁被顶的合不上嘴，涎液沿着嘴角流下，完全被操的失神。太深了，太深了，太深了。

他今晚射过了两轮已经，还潮吹了几回，但快感还是积累的很迅速。Lucas太会了。他一边操着金钟仁，一边玩弄他的奶子。他的乳头好像比普通男性大一点，这也是应该的。嵌在小麦色的皮肤上，好像一个莓果。Lucas用手指亵玩，食指中指夹着乳尖，微微搓动，中指指腹抵上顶上微小的乳孔，使了力按压碾动，完事了还要用指甲剐蹭抠挖。疼痛混杂着酥麻的快感，加速金钟仁高潮的来临。

他不知道Lucas操弄的尽头是什么，他好像永远可以更快，更用力，更精准；要命的是，Lucas还腾了一只手下去揉搓他的阴蒂。这太——这太超过了————

“啊啊——”高潮来临，金钟仁控制不住自己的叫声，但是随即浪叫就被Lucas堵在嘴里。他吻了上来。

Lucas与金钟仁接吻。他很认真的吻金钟仁，胯下动作也没有停止。金钟仁的叫声被堵住了，下身的水却止不住。他同时也无助地射精。他完全被打开了，浑身上下都在往外出水。还有眼睛。是被操到哭了吗？金钟仁脑子一片混乱，他只是不想压抑这种感觉，不知道是蔓延全身的快感，还是爱意。

后者是致命的。

他趴在Lucas身上喘息。Lucas一边说着“Kai hyong不要哭”，一边舔了舔他的眼泪，真的好像狗狗啊，舌头湿漉漉的就舔到脸上了，哪有这样的……

“玩差不多了吧。”李泰民突然发声，“总得来点刺激的。”

“放轻松——” 意识到李泰民要做什么之后，金钟仁从骨子深处涌起一股战栗。他夹了夹身下，Lucas到底也是忙内line，年轻人精力充沛的很，三下五除二又硬了起来，“对，哥哥们带你玩点刺激的。”

于是就到了现在这个局面，金钟仁含着两根阴茎，卖力地迎合起伏。这真的有些困难，阴部撑到快要爆炸，但是疼痛从来都与快感并行，极致的满足需要一点代价。

李泰民顺着黄旭熙和他的交合处摸进去，勉强塞入一根手指。金钟仁涨的很厉害，因为扩张的疼痛也会皱一皱眉，看到Lucas满脸诧异担心，又忍不住安慰他“没事cas，哥都吃的进去。”

李泰民指导黄旭熙多摸一摸金钟仁的阴蒂，被过度玩弄的阴蒂真的太敏感了，还有支棱了许久的阴茎。双重刺激之下，金钟仁很快又分泌一些淫液，让李泰民进出的更为顺利。

“妮妮就是水多啊。”金钟仁没忍住反身锤了一下李泰民，但是听了这话多少有点兴奋。

“趴好。”李泰民命令到。

金钟仁趴在黄旭熙身上，头部靠在他颈侧，玩弄地吹了吹气，撩黄旭熙。黄旭熙被他搞得没脾气，一手揉了一下阴核，又往里一顶，金钟仁赶忙抓紧了他，叫出声。

李泰民看准时机，缓缓进入。疼痛，膨胀，和远远超出先前的满足感，搅的金钟仁失去神志。

李泰民主导着他的一切。

他和黄旭熙轮番攻击自己的内里，被完全填满的好处就是，不管怎么操，他的敏感点都能或多或少的被带到。金钟仁也尝试着拿回部分主导权，加剧起伏骑乘。从穴口到最深处，没有一处不被撑大，宫口的软肉也被不间断地顶撞。这太过分了。他尝试起身又猛地坐下，李泰民和黄旭熙抓紧了时机上顶，金钟仁觉得自己要被钉死在这了，但是也没啥可怕的，在床上爽死好像是最美妙的死法了。

“想什么呢？两根都没法满足你吗。”李泰民凑上前，在他耳后逼逼叨，热气喷在后颈，因为快感倒也不惹得他烦躁。他加大了顶弄“cas啊没事的，我们先前跟跟吴世勋朴灿烈玩过好几回了，放心操。”

金钟仁掐了他一下，“能不能不要什么事都往外抖？”换来的是Lucas突然发狠地进攻。好像目的达到了，Lucas的眼睛又有点发红，委屈混着吃醋的狠劲，金钟仁看不来这种表情，只能抱住Lucas。操我也可以。这么喜欢的话，多操操我吧，如果多操操有用的话……

他不敢回身看李泰民。他知道李泰民在看谁，黄旭熙真的和珉豪哥很像啊……李泰民的阴茎挤着黄旭熙的阴茎，好像在这个狭小的空间里他们亲密无间。他透过金钟仁看Lucas,但Lucas的视线完全在金钟仁身上。他感觉金钟仁快到了，突然抽出，擦得金钟仁止不住颤抖。Lucas也很奇怪  
他要干嘛。

李泰民没回话，刮去溢出的淫水，手指游走到了后穴，“忘了，今天还没照顾后面这个呢。”

快速的扩张润滑，后面被撑开的酸胀感和刚才双龙比起来不值一提，李泰民顶了进去，本来肉棒也被金钟仁润的湿湿的，很方便进出。前列腺被完美的照顾到。李泰民和黄旭熙隔着一层肉壁各自操弄着金钟仁。李泰民抵着前列腺那一片顶，高速地摩擦让绵延不断的快感稳定积累。

黄旭熙抱着他的腰，龟头瞄准了宫口，搅动摩擦，莫名有点要跟李泰民竞技的味道。金钟仁被夹在中间不上不下，他也想迎合他们，但是过于恐怖的双重快感笼罩了他，连大腿都止不住打颤，很难再跪坐的妥当。终于，当李泰民轻咬他耳垂的时候，金钟仁迎来今晚不知道多少次高潮。会坏掉吧……金钟仁的女穴和后穴都在禁脔，紧紧地夹住两根肉棒，让他很有被填满的实感。他完全失了力气，再微弱的顶弄摩擦都是一种酷刑，但他甘之如饴。他趴在黄旭熙身上，等高潮的余韵慢慢消散。

金钟仁光着屁股往回走，内裤也不知道丢在哪了，随便吧。过多的精液随着他走动沿着小穴流下。他悄悄溜进房间，就怕打扰到伯贤哥，却转身发现边伯贤根本没睡，还抱着NCT先前的北美采访在练半吊子口语。

“你又跟泰民做爱啦？”

“不只泰民。”

边伯贤把手机放下，看着他。有粉丝说过，这个男人看一根电线杆都深情，那哥这样看着我，是在看我还是电线杆呢……

金钟仁爬上边伯贤的床，把被子手机都扔到一边去，跨坐到边伯贤身上。

“伯贤哥，我想和你做爱。”

被过度使用的小穴很好进入，边伯贤把着他的腰，就这么向上顶着。被狂风骤雨地操了多少轮，这种亲昵的插入显然有些不够看，但金钟仁也不在意这个。

边伯贤把金钟仁揽入怀中。金钟仁比他高了许多，却想靠在他颈窝，有点吃力，像一只折颈的天鹅。

“他不喜欢我。”

“那妮妮喜欢哥吗？真的想和哥做爱吗？”

“答不出来也没有关系。”

“该睡啦。”


End file.
